Michmethah
by filthfan872
Summary: After Isaac's death, Malachi is in charge. Malachi is overthrown and the new leader of the Children immerses the children into an era of chaos. I do not own CotC or claim any of the characters to be my own VIOLENCE
1. Prologue Hell Awaits

Chapter I - Hell Awaits

"And with the blood I shall spill, I sacrifice life unto thee, and with the dagger of He Who Walks Behind The Rows..." Malachi raised his dagger high above his head. Michmethah rummaged for a rather important tool. Michmethah sent a pile of papers tumbling to the ground. "Must you be so loud, Michmethah?" inquired Malachi.

"I'm sorry Malachi. What did you need again? I seem to have forgotten." shouted Michmethah. Malachi sighed.

"I simply asked you to find me some rope. I need the rope to bind the unbeliever. Is it so hard to understand?"

"I.. I'm sorry." Muttered Michmethah. "Where do you keep the rope?"

"In the top shelf of the cupboard." Malachi turned back to the currently empty altar. "And with the dagger of He Who Walks Behind The Rows..." At this crucial point, Michmethah dropped a bowl. As it shattered, Malachi spun around suddenly. "I'm sorry Malachi. Where do you keep the rope, Malachi?" Malachi singsonged in a mocking tone.

"I'm sorry, Malachi." Michmethah sighed as he began to pick up the shards of glass.

"Shut your mouth, Michmethah!" screamed Malachi. "I agreed to take you under my wing, teach you the ways of He Who Walks Behind The Rows, and what do I receive in return? The ignorance of your pathetic mind is my reward! Why should I continue, what drives me to persist this charade, this farce, this mockery of all I have ever known and fought for? Why Michmethah, why?" Malachi paused, then omitted a heavy sigh. "I do not know. I just do not know. Well, don't hide away in a corner like a coward, come out here." Upon hearing this, Michmethah walked sheepishly into the centre of the room.

"What do you want me to do, Malachi?" whispered Michmethah.

"I want you to be quiet, and stand still." Malachi placed the dagger on the altar. He drew back his arm and swang violently at Michmethah. Malachi hit Michmethah on his left cheek. A tear ran down Michmethah's hot, swelling cheek. He tried to conceal the tear by lowering his head so his blonde hair hung over his eyes. "Why do you cry, Michmethah? Only through punishment may the correct path be found. Oh, I understand. You are jealous." Malachi half smiled to himself. "You wish you could have someone to do such things too. Or... Perhaps you are frightened. Are you Michmethah? Are you?"

Michmethah raised his head and made eye contact with Malachi.

"I am not frightened or jealous. I cry because of your cockiness. It truly is a shame someone so influential and powerful is such an ass." Malachi, enraged, grabbed the blade off the table and leapt behind Michmethah. Malachi pulled a handful of Michmethah's sandy hair, forcing his head to jerk backward and pressed the cold steel of the dagger against Michmethah's throat.

"Are you frightened now, Michmethah?"


	2. I Apostasy

Chapter I - Apostasy

Michmethah sat on the cold floor of the barn. The sun began to set. Soon the he would be engulfed by the blackness of night. Michmethah sighed. He gently touched the sore, shallow cut on his throat. _Why did he do that? _Michmethah thought to himself. _What on earth possessed him to do such a thing? He could have killed me... _Michmethah moved his hand from his throat to his throbbing cheek. By now it had faded from it's angry red colour and was now bruised in mottled shades of black and blue. _They tell stories.. Each time I'm punished, each scar left behind is a part of my history. It's who I am... Still, he insists on abusing me so unfairly, my actions surely don't deserve such treatment... _He mused to himself. Michmethah was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of foot steps.

"I do hope your wounds heal quickly, Michmethah." the voice said from behind him.

"Thank you Malachi."

"How did you know it was I, without even turning around?" Malachi asked casually.

"The ambience of the room changes whenever you're in it." said Michmethah coldly. He turned around slowly to meet Malachi's stony stare. "Why do you abuse me so?"

"I abuse you so because you deserve it. You need to be reprimanded, you won't learn otherwise. Though I'm beginning to doubt that you will ever learn." Malachi sniggered. Michmethah hung his head, as if he was ashamed. "You need to be hurt, it is the only form of punishment that you understand. I abuse because I care about the future of the Children. Frankly, you do not matter. Just the Children..."

"Tell me, do you matter?" inquired Michmethah. Malachi remained silent for a moment.

"Of course I matter..."

"So you matter, but I do not matter? I'm to rule over the Children, and I do not matter? I'm your replacement! I'm your heir! You think that you are superior to me? I am to be your equal!" Michmethah screamed. Michmethah rose to his feet.

"You dare defy my rule? You step out of line far too often... Give me your arm." Malachi commanded. Malachi drew out his dagger. Michmethah glared at Malachi.

"No." Michmethah said roughly. "You do not own me anymore."

"You foolish little maggot!" Malachi lunged towards Michmethah. Michmethah merely stepped to the left, thus dodging his attack.

"Months of this torture, this criticism, the harsh punishments..." Malachi leapt towards Michmethah. "...all culminate to this point. The finale. Tell me, whatever shall I do when the great Malachi is dead? Will the children mourn? Taste the kiss of fate, you wretched worm!" Michmethah lowered his head and stepped menacingly towards Malachi.

"What do you mean, taste the kiss of fate?" Malachi asked, his voice quivering. Malachi began to back up, his entire body trembling with fear. "What do you mean?" Michmethah continued to advance on Malachi, walking through the eerie shadows caused by the setting sun. He reached for the scythe hanging on the wall to his left.

"Your bones shall build my throne..." Michmethah spat. "Onto your knees, Malachi." Malachi stood still in shock. "Onto your knees!" Michmethah cried. Malachi obliged and dropped down to his knees. Michmethah held the blade of the scythe to Malachi's throat. "Are you frightened, Malachi?" Michmethah smirked. He drew back the blade and struke Malachi's neck. Dark blood spattered onto the sallow straw. Malachi's lifeless body lay limp on the dirty floor, his head not far away. The blood continued to pool beneath him, coating the ground like a macabre carpet. Michmethah stepped over the corpse and headed toward the door. "The souls of your slain shall feed on your corpse."


	3. II Infernal Power

Chapter II - Infernal Power

Michmethah truged up the aisle, Malachi's head grasped firmly in his hand. Michmethah stared straight ahead. He knew that every eye in the church was on him, criticizing him. Somewhere in the back one of the younger children started to cry. Michmethah took no notice. Michmethah reached the altar and stood square in front of the large, monumental cross.

"My children! hear me now. I have slain the great Malachi. Now justice has finally prevailed! Due to the fact that I am his heir, I take it upon myself to fulfil his role and lead to He Who Walks Behind The Rows." Michmethah paused. "Now you must answer to me..." He added in softly.

"Why did you do such a thing?" Screamed Rebekah, a young girl of eleven. "Malachi has always been there for us! He cared for us, he'd put our lives before his very own-"

"I somehow doubt that, young Rebekah." Michmethah interjected cooly. Michmethah turned around, reached up and thrust Malachi's head onto the top pike of the cross. His face contorted, forever to remain in it's anguished cry. "Behold! The great Malachi!" He exclaimed ecstatically.

Rebekah continued. "I can't believe that you did such a thing!" By now she was on the brink of tears. "He was our leader... He... He... And you just did that... Why..." Rebekah trailed off. She pointed accusingly at Michmethah. "No one can replace Malachi! You're going to drive us into the ground! How dare you kill Malachi so that you can so greedily steal his place of honor!"Rebekah rose to her feet.

"You dare have the audacity to talk to me in that way?" Michmethah walked towards Rebekeh. "Surely you don't want your fate to coincide with Malachi's..." Michmethah whispered to her.

"You wouldn't lay your hands on me..." Rebekah said menacingly.

"Wouldn't I? Oh, so naive..." Michmethah chuckled to himself. "My poor girl, I don't think you understand exactly what I'm saying to you."

"I understand. Of course I understand... However, I don't believe you. You wouldn't touch me..." Rebekah moved out of the pew to confront Michmethah.

"Do not tempt me, Rebekah." Michmethah warned.

"Why don't you do it? Do it Michmethah, do it! Do it, do it, do it.." She singsonged. Michmethah clenched his fists. He stared strangely at Rebekah. It was if he didn't blink or breathe. Suddenly, he smirked.

"Very well Rebekah, I will do it. Ezekiel? Hand me your dagger." Michmethah commanded to the boy sitting in the pew ahead of Rebekah.

"But..but Michmethah.." The boy managed to sputter out.

"Do not try my patience. Hand it to me." He commanded again. Ezekiel obediently handed Michmethah his dagger. Rebekah's eyes widened in fear. Michmethah switched the blade around in his hand, so that he was holding onto the blade. He proceeded to hit Rebekah over the head with it, thus rendering her unconscious. "Well, is there not anyone who will help me bind this rebellious girl? Come now, don't make me choose..."

"Why must we bind her?" Inquired someone from the back.

"We are binding her because we are going to crucify her..."  
  
-

Michmethah finished tying her right arm to the post. Rebekah was starting to rouse out of her slumber. The occasional groan or sigh could be heard as she lolled her head from side to side.

"Welcome back, Rebekah. I'm afraid you won't be with us for very long." Michmethah half-whispered. "Very well! Hoist up the betrayer!" He yelled. A few of the older boys began to raise the cross. Rebekah began to scream.

"How dare you do this to me! Why? What have I done?!" Rebekah began to cry. "What have I done..?"

"Don't worry, child, you will be with Him soon enough. And to the rest of you! Rest assured that there is more than enough space for you to join Rebekah!" Michmethah shouted while pointing at the group. The Children stood in awe and horror, staring at Rebekah. Poor, damned Rebekah. The only sound were her anguished cries for help. Her tear fell freely, dotting the ground. "Shhh, Rebekah, shhh. Don't waste your energy on petty screaming. You know that no one will come to your aid." He said coldly to Rebekah, his head cocked to one side. "Well, let us be off!" Michmethah led the others off, heading out of the clearing.

"Stop! Don't you leave me here! Don't go..." She trailed off. "You bastard! You can't do this to me! You cruel man! He will wreak his revenge upon you! All of you!" Rebekah continued screaming. She struggled against the rough ropes, alas, to no avail.

"Amos, do me a great favour.. Take care of Rebekah for me." Michmethah said without turning around.

"What do you mean take care of her? Make sure she doesn't pass away, or kill her."

"Amos, must I clarify it?" Michmethah sighed. " The latter of the two. Here, take my dagger." Michmethah handed Amos his dagger. "Well, what are you waiting for? Off with you!" Amos turned around reluctantly and headed for Rebekah.

"Oh bless you! Bless you! Finally, someone is helping me!" Rebekah gasped between sobs. "Cut me down.." Amos looked down towards his feet.

"I'm not here to help, Rebekah." He half smiled at Rebekah, trying to calm her nerves. "Good-bye, I wish you the best." He whispered to her, guilt evident in his eyes.

"Michmethah! You shan't be forgiven for this atrocity! You will never live this down! Never!" Rebekah's cries were in vain. Amos drew back his dagger and dragged it straight across Rebekah's gut. Rebekah gurgled as her blood spilled forth out of her mouth. Her pretty pale blue dress became drenched with the warm, red liquid. A small amount of vomit leaked out of the corner of her trembling mouth. Suddenly, the small amount of flesh left sealing in her organs ripped open. Her innards spewed out of her stomach like a dam bursting. The fight was over for Rebekah, her soul fled her body. She was to remain there, to be feasted upon by the creatures. Never was so fair a girl condemned to rot eternally as carrion.

Michmethah half chuckled to himself at this somehow amusing sight.

"Does anyone else dare defy my rule? Anyone at all?" He threatened. "Amos, hand me my dagger please." The blood slowly dripped off the blade. Amos looked as if he were about to be sick. "Amos," Michmethah tried to flatter him, "the warrior, are you alright? You don't seem to be well."

"I.. I'm fine. I'm just a little.. nauseous, that's all. That's the first time I've ever done... that." Amos somehow managed to sputter out.

"It may be your first, but I assure you, it won't be your last..." Amos gagged. Michmethah glanced over to the sorry sight of Rebekah one last time before departing. He noticed the blood pooling on the earth beneath her. "That's sure to please He Who Walks Behind The Rows." He whispered to himself. Michmethah and his group fled from the clearing. The sky was beginning to darken, the winds pick up, and there were still sermons to be had.


End file.
